


Promise Me

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's Miscellaneous Drakepad's [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Light Angst, M/M, they have a lil argument but then everything is alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: “...let me protect you, too, no matter the consequences.”





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been thinking about these two and what kind of arguments they would have lately, and of course it would revolve around how much they worry for each other's safety lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos much appreciated!

“Why do you keep doing this?”

Darkwing storms out of the Thunderquack as soon as they’re parked on a safe rooftop, leaving Launchpad to glare at his empty seat until he goes after him, “Drake, I’m trying to talk to you!”

He reaches out to grab his wrist, Drake snatching his hand free to whirl on him, anger in his eyes, “What?! Why do I keep doing _ what _?! Protecting you? You’re mad over me protecting you, really?” he seethes, crossing his arms about his chest once he’s done moving them around animatedly.

“It’s not protecting me, though! You keep throwing yourself into situations that I can handle, and just making things harder for the both of us to deal with these guys, Drake. I’m not completely useless, I’ve been out on patrol with you for the past 3 years, why is everything so different latel-”

“What does it matter anyways…” Drake whispers, making Launchpad stop as he didn’t hear him but could see his beak moving. “What?”

“I said, ‘What does it matter anyways’?! I need you more than you need me!” Drake erupts, throwing his arms out then curling them up into fists at his sides as his chest heaves.

His words almost feel like a physical strike, and Launchpad actually takes a step back before dropping to his knees before Drake, going to grab at his arms but hesitating, folding his hands in his lap instead.

“How could you even say that? How could you even _ believe _ that?” he asks, and Drake knows he’s messed up when he hears the way his voice trembles, thick with emotion. “What am I doing wrong that makes you think that I don’t love you just as much as you love me?” and it sounds like he’s begging him for the answer. Drake remains silent, refusing to meet his husbands eyes, looking out over the city instead.

“Please, Drake… look at me,” Launchpad pleads, and Drake winces at just how desperate he sounds, giving in and meeting his gaze, his gut twisting when he sees the tears spilling down his cheeks.

“I’ve already told you this before, but I’ll say it again. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I lost you. I just- I _ can’t _lose you, I’m not strong enough for that.” he grits out, taking Drake’s hands in his own while he looks up at him insistently.

“Exactly, Launchpad… if _ you’re _not strong enough to see me get hurt then how do you think I’d be if anything ever happened to you? I’d never be able to forgive myself and I- I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Drake whimpers, and Launchpad squeezes his hands tighter before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He feels so extremely tired by the nights events that he just slumps into the embrace, letting a few tears fall as he rubs his face into Launchpad’s neck.

He’s not prepared for the kiss suddenly being pressed to his beak once his husband pulls away, and he gasps at the passion he feels there, clutching onto Launchpad’s jacket to try and tug him closer if at all possible. They both pull away breathless, just holding each other close until Launchpad cups his face in his hands, those big hands that always hold him so gently despite his size.

“I can’t imagine that either, so please… _ please _ promise me you’ll let me protect you, too, no matter the consequences.” he whispers, and Drake struggles to breathe just thinking about anything happening to his husband while they’re out on patrol, but he knows how important this is to him, and deep down he knows it’s important to himself as well. Gosalyn needed someone to raise her after all, and it would do her no good if they both died because one of them was too foolish to get help when they needed.

“I promise.” he nods slowly, relaxing into the chaste kiss Launchpad gives him in return, which turns into a few more kisses, as if both were trying to apologize for the raised voices and tempers.

They eventually let each other go, wiping away any leftover tears and chuckling to themselves as they realize just how ridiculous they’re being. Launchpad feels like there’s still something they haven’t talked about, but waits until they get back in the Thunderquack, holding hands the whole way there, before he brings it up.

“Why _ have _ you been acting like this lately?” he asks once they’re both seated, and he doesn’t miss the way Drake tenses up the second the words leave his mouth. “It just seems like the past couple of weeks is when this all started.”

Drake sighs, sagging in his seat as he does so and rubbing a hand over his face.

“You don’t remember that bank robbery from a few weeks ago?” Drake says, and everything makes sense to Launchpad. Drake being more protective and putting himself in harm's way more whenever Launchpad involved himself in a fight, being a little more on edge every time they went on patrol.

“You were in the hospital for two days after that bullet, and the whole time I couldn’t stop thinking about what I could have done to get in the way of it, if I had just been a little bit faster or if I had stayed closer.” he explains, and Launchpad frowns, giving Drake a look but not an unkind one.

“Weren’t you the one who told me to think about ‘what is’ and not ‘what if’?” he scolds, and Drake chuckles lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a hypocrite. It was just so scary seeing you in that hospital bed…” he trails off, and Launchpad turns their chairs so they’re facing each other.

“I know, but I’m alright, ok? It barely nicked me!” Drake gives him a look at this, “Alright, so maybe it did a little more than nick me, but now S.H.U.S.H. hooked us up with all bulletproof gear! Took ‘em long enough, huh?” Drake is still looking at him unimpressed, and he deflates a little bit where he sits.

“We’ll both be more careful, and we’ll both take care of each other, alright? That’s all that matters.” he reassures his husband, and Drake nods with a fond smile.

“Of course, Big Guy,” he teases, and Launchpad’s stomach swoops at the nickname, “Somebody’s gotta take care of you.”

Drake leans forward in his chair to peck him on the cheek, his left hand resting on his chest right over where the bullet from that bank robbery hit him. Launchpad grabs his hand, kissing where his ring would usually be, he always took it off before they went on patrol for fear of losing it, and looks up at his husband.

“You know I love you, right? That I need you just as much as you need me?” he asks, and Drake’s smile turns shaky, his eyes shining.

“Yeah, I know. You tell me every couple of hours it seems like,” he laughs, and Launchpad chuckles as well. “Maybe I need to bring it up to twice an hour just to make sure you never forget.”

“Maybe… or you could kiss me right now and I won’t need to be reminded for a while?” Drake gives him a wry smile, and Launchpad raises his brows at him, “Oh really? And what if I wanna keep kissing you afterwards?”

Drake rolls his eyes, snorting, “Just kiss me already.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice!”


End file.
